Solve for $x$ : $6x + 5 = 6$
Answer: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(6x + 5) - 5 = 6 - 5$ $6x = 1$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{1}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{6}$